A conventional wall-mounted display support device is generally mounted on a wall of a hospital room and other special places. The conventional wall-mounted display support device includes a support frame, a sliding unit slidably disposed on the support frame, and a mounting seat disposed on the sliding unit for mounting a display thereon. The sliding unit includes a sliding member slidably disposed on the support frame, and a pressure cylinder for driving the sliding member to move the mounting seat upward and downward. Through this, the height of the mounting seat and the display can be adjusted, and a medical person can adjust the display according to the desired height.
Although the pressure cylinder can precisely control the upward and downward movement of the sliding member, the cost of the pressure cylinder is relatively high, thereby increasing the product manufacturing cost. In addition, because the weight of the display carried by the mounting seat cannot be determined, whether the pressure cylinder is capable of supporting the load or not may adversely affect the smooth movement of the display.